1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat for a vehicle, comprising a seat cushion disposed generally horizontally for supporting an occupant's buttocks, and a seat back rising from a rear portion of the seat cushion for supporting the occupant's back, the seat cushion supporting a first cushion member on a first framework with a first cushion receiving member interposed therebetween, the seat back supporting a second cushion member on a second framework with a second cushion receiving member interposed therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a seat for a vehicle is known, for example, from Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-78561. This seat for the vehicle has a structure in which a first cushion receiving member for supporting a first cushion member against that an occupant's buttocks abut, is supported in a floating manner inside a frame-shaped first framework with a resilient member such as a spring interposed therebetween; a second cushion receiving member for supporting a second cushion member against that the occupant's back abuts, is supported in a floating manner inside a second framework with a resilient member such as a spring interposed therebetween; and further, a rear end of the first cushion receiving member and a lower end of the second cushion receiving member are connected to each other by a deformable connecting member.
The seat described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-78561 suffers from a problem that a body of an occupant sitting on the seat may be oscillated laterally and, hence, the attitude of the occupant is not stabilized, resulting in a poor sitting comfort, because the first cushion receiving member on the side of a seat cushion and the second cushion receiving member on the side of a seat back are supported in the floating manner in the first and second frameworks with the resilient members or springs interposed therebetween.